Dead Where You Stand
by That One Not-Guest
Summary: Sans and Frisk have completely different opinions on what Sans means when he says this. Does Sans mean he would have killed the human? the only way to find out is to go into his mind and find out what he was thinking during and after that conversation. contains my views only, and is not meant to represent more than my opinions of what Sans thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is a short one-shot following Sans talking to Frisk at MTT Resort. This is supposed to help convey what I think Sans means when he says the line "You'd be dead where you stand." Also note I wrote this in the font Papyrus (He gets his own font!) because I felt like it. That may influence things. I also made sure everything was not capitalized (except for LOVE), there was no apostrophes, etc. Chapter 2 doesn't have any mistakes like that, so go there if you don't want to read "Sans English" Otherwise, on to the story!**

he had meant it, of course. without that promise, frisk would have died the moment he opened those doors. There are much worse monsters than snowdrake (who did kill frisk once, but he couldn't just kick out a punny guy like snowdrake just because he was a bad first impression (hospitality wise) to frisk! those who think he should, chill out.) he was the one who told that giant wolf the core wasn't producing power because no ice was coming to it. that guy needs to cool off. he was the one making sure only certain monsters could see the duet between frisk and shryen, making sure undyne wasn't at her house when frisk knocked, and that's only a few things. the moment he said that to frisk, they were out of there. they screamed while looking over his shoulder, he turned, and they were gone. the next time he saw them, in the judgment hall, sans had to hide behind a pillar so that they wouldn't run. the human obviously thought he had meant sans would have killed him, but why would he do that! it would not only affect papyrus for life, he wouldn't do such a thing without a good reason. When he said frisk had gained love, {not LOVE, love) they had calmed down. everything else went as smoothly as frisk dying to asgore over and over could get.

 **And that's it! I know its short, but there isn't much to write when you're talking about a span of 5 seconds. I'd like to see you do better. Actually, forget that. I bet most of you could. If you have any puns I could slide in, or you see a capital letter at the beginning of a sentence, tell me in the reviews. Well, bye! (Unless you read chapter two because you don't like sans English. I also got rid of any puns, you sans haters. I also considered making the start of every word a capital, Like This. But That Is Annoying So I'll Stop.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, without as many mistakes! I edited it in Comic Sans because it's easier to see mistakes in than Papyrus.**

He had meant it, of course. Without that promise, Frisk would have died the moment he opened those doors. There are much worse monsters than Snowdrake (who did kill Frisk once, but he couldn't just kick out a Funny guy like Snowdrake just because he was a bad first impression(hospitality wise) to Frisk!) he was the one who told that giant wolf the core wasn't producing power because no ice was coming to it. He was the one making sure only certain monsters could see the duet between Frisk and Shyren, making sure Undyne wasn't at her house when Frisk knocked, and that's only a few things. The moment he said that to Frisk, they were out of there. They screamed while looking over his shoulder, he turned, and they were gone. The next time he saw them, in the Judgment Hall, Sans had to hide behind a pillar so that they wouldn't run. The human obviously thought he had meant Sans would have killed him, but why would he do that! It would not only affect Papyrus for life, he wouldn't do such a thing without a good reason. When he said Frisk had gained love, {not LOVE, love) they had calmed down. Everything else went as smoothly as Frisk dying to Asgore over and over could get.

 **Read the Authors Note at the end of the last chapter, that's basically what would be put here.**


End file.
